Heavenly Ninja
by Chango Morado
Summary: Una llave, un misterioso poder que con el tiempo será descubierto. Naruto se embarca en un camino que cambiará su vida para siempre gracias a una llave dorada y el junto a sus compañeros harán lo posible por ser más fuertes y como no serlo cuando naruto es el primer ninja en descubrir la magia y las llaves del zodiaco. No Banshin.


¡Naruto!/ _¡Pensando!_ /

 **¡Voz Demoníaca!-¡Jutsu!** / ** _¡Voz Demoníaca Pensando!_** /

¡Lugar-Carta!

.

 **Prologo: Un Nuevo Poder.**

 **X** **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••X**

Era de noche en la aldea de Nami no Kuni, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y al parecer era una lástima que la gente se perdiera tal luz, la luz era tan calidad y reconfortante que cualquiera podría tener un momento de paz con solo sentirla y ahora mismo la sentía solamente una persona.

-Parece... Como si me estuvieras observando, ¿verdad?-.

La persona que dijo esto se encontraba sentado frente a dos tumbas en una pequeña colina mientras observaba la luna en todo su esplendor, esta persona parecia ser un chico de uno 14 años, vestía un chándal naranja y en los hombros de la chaqueta era de un color azul y el cuello era de color blanco, sandalias azules y la banda ninja correspondiente a su alde de color azul amarrada a su frente. Tenía cabellera rubia alborotada, ojos azules, piel bronceada y tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla. El nombre de este chico era Uzumaki Naruto que ahora estaba de piernas cruzadas y una espada acostada sobre sus piernas y el rubio veía el arma detalladamente.

 _"Yo quería... Darle esto... Un regalo, pero al parecer llegue muy tarde. Por... Favor, tómala y usarla... Usarla en nombre de_ _haku_ _, por favor"_

Naruto recordó una de las últimas palabras del famoso Momochi Zabuza directas a el, naruto solo vio como la espada brillo levemente por la luz de la luna y por un momento juro haber visto un reflejo en la espada y era una sonrisa.

-Haku...- murmura reconociendo bien esa sonrisa sin creerse lo que acababa de ver y luego su atención volvió a la luna y sonrió -Sera mejor que no me estés observando todo el tiempo o zabuza podría enojarse- comenta el rubio para si mismo un poco divertido y juro haber escuchado un ' _Baka_ ' en el aire.

Acostándose en el pasto frío usando sus brazos como almohada solo soltó un suspiro, la vida de un ninja es cansada y pocas veces habrá momentos en los que en realidad pueda uno relajarse y sentirse en paz, que para el uzumaki ahora era una o de esos momentos.  
Metiendo su mano a su bolsillo saco un pequeño artefacto y de color dorado, era una llave dorada con una extraña forma y una pequeña imagen de un signo del zodiaco.

-Libra...- murmura el rubio reconociendo el signo.

Podría decirse que llevaba mucho tiempo con esa llave y solamente la traía siempre como un amuleto de la suerte, como cuando consiguió ramen gratis, también suspuso que gracias a la suerte de la llave se volvió gennin, pero ahora el caso era muy diferente y todavía recordaba lo que sucedió.

 _*Flash Back*_

Naruto _no podía dejar de sentirse impotente, ahora mismo se encontraba tirado en el suelo apretando los puños con fuerza, para el era horrible sentirse débil no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo se hallaba lastimado y muy herido aparte de que le era imposible enderezarse por el millón de agujas enterradas en su cuerpo y para el era insoportable._

 _-¡Maldita sea!- exclama el rubio haciendo todo por levantarse para luego caer al suelo de nuevo -No perderé- dice para si mismo viendo a su oponente o mejor dicho ahora mismo estaba rodeado de espejos muchos pero muchos espejos lo rodeaban haciendo un tipo de domo o capullo y un solo reflejo se_ _veía_ _en todos los espejos._ _El_ _enemigo_ _trataba de un tipo de anbu con una máscara blanca y el signo de_ _Kirigakure_ _en la frente, vestía un kimono verde y sandalias de madera._

 _-Lamento que hallamos llegado a esto, pero ustedes se metieron en el camino de_ _zabuza_ _-sama y es mi deber acabar con ustedes, lo siento y adiós konoha-_ _nin_ _\- todos los reflejos del enmascarado alzaron sus manos mientras agujas había entre sus dedos y todos estaban preparados para lanzar._

 _-Maldicion...- el rubio murmura con ira, su compañero lo abandonó para ir a luchar junto a su sensei pensando que ese oponente no valía la pena, que equivocado estaba -_ _Maldicion_ _...- su otra compañera de equipo se hallaba sola cuidando de la persona que los contrato y un solo descuido de su sensei ella podría terminar mal -_ _Maldicion_ _...- y el se encontraba aquí, tirado en el suelo y la muerte frente a sus ojos, el quería hacer algo el todavía quiere seguir viviendo -¡_ _MALDICION_ _!- grita en ira pura que hasta hizo eco llamando la atención de toda la gente alrededor que hasta el anbu se detuvo por tremendo grito._

 _~Te ayudare~_

 _Naruto abrió ampliamente sus ojos ante una cálida voz que escucho y se escuchaba por todo adentro del domo que hasta el anbu pudo escucharla._

 _~Mi deber es ayudar a mi amo~_

 _-...Amo...- naruto no entendía nada de lo que sucedía solamente veía hacia los lados buscando el proveniente de esa voz al igual que el anbu -¿Mmh?- sintiendo un extraño impulsó metió la mano en su bolsillo con la poca movilidad que le quedaba y saco la llave dorada para verla de cercas y esta soltaba una gran luz dorada -¿Que... Sucede?- sin entender nada sus ojos azules se perdieron en el brillo de la llave._

 _~Ahora di estás palabras, Star_ _Dress_

 _-¿Star..._ _Dress_ _?- fue la pregunta del rubio para que luego la luz de la llave se volviera más intensa y cubriera todo el domo._

 _-¿Que pasa?- se pregunto el anbu que apesar de traer máscara la luz era muy fuerte y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con ambos brazos._

 _~Que mi poder sea de gran ayuda en tu batalla~_

 _Escucho naruto y el rubio empezó a levantarse -Que es esta sensación?- murmurando ante el gran impulso que sintió en su cuerpo la llave se volvió un tipo de polvo dorado que lo cubrió completamente._

 _~Este es la energía de ambos uniéndose~_

 _X•••••••••••••••••••••X_

 _En otro lado un poco alejado del domo de hielo se hallaba el famoso ninja de kirigakure zabuza ya algo herido y sintiendo una gran energía empezó a ver a los lados levemente sorprendido._

 _-Esa energía, ¿sera kakashi?- se pregunto el ninja demonio esperando que no sea un As bajo la manga del ninja que copia por su neblina._

 _Mientras tanto con kakashi soltaba un chasquido al no poder ver nada por la densa neblina y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver una luz entre la neblina -¿Que es eso?- se pregunto el hatake._

 _-Kakashi-sensei, ¿que es esa luz?- pregunto el alumno de kakashi que chocaba su espalda contra la del jōnnin._

 _Kakashi considero esa pregunta como estúpida lo único que hizo fue guardar silencio siendo la respuesta de su alumno significando que no sabía que era -Si es otro enemigo no puedo perder el tiempo- dice kakashi para de un movimiento rápido sacar un pergamino de su chaleco ninja y de un jalón abrirse y con el pulgar de su otra mano llenarlo de sangre para luego dejar una gran línea de sangre en el pergamino_

X•••••••••••••••••••••X

 _En el domo la luz empezó a descender lentamente para despejar todo el lugar y solo mostrar en el centro una figura hecha de luz que tenía la forma de una persona, la luz de la figura de luz empezó a desprenderse del cuerpo desde los pies lentamente como si fueran luciérnagas y gramos de arena que mostraron unas sandalias negras de gladiador y un pantalón negro tipo egipcio, la luz dejo lo demás libre hasta el pecho y se notaba que ya no traía camiseta unas telas verdes con borde dorado y el signo de libra calcados en ellos estaban juntas al pantalón en la parte delantera y posterior mientras que en cuello ya llevaba un tipo de tela verde con dorado, en sus brazos unas vendas blancas mientras que en sus muñecas había un tipo de muñequera verde con bordes dorados y por último el rostro fue completamente libre mostrando el rostro de naruto completamente serio o mejor dicho sus ojos se notaban serios ahora que la mayor parte de su cara se hallaba cubierta por una tela blanca con el signo de libra estampado en el y sorprendentemente su cabello se hallaba como peinado hacia atrás._

 **(** **Fairy Tail 2014 OST - The Power** **of** **the Bonds** **)**

 _-¿Que?- el anbu quedó sin habla ante la nueva apariencia del rubio, observándolo de pies a cabeza noto otra cosa -Sus heridas, ya no están-._

 _Naruto quitando su mirada sería vio sus propias manos, sentía un gran pulso en todo su ser, no entendía nada, vio su pantalón preguntándose en que momento se había cambiado y ya no sentía ningún dolor en todo su cuerpo y no dejaba de revisarse el solo._

 _~Ahora somos uno~_

 _-Otra vez- naruto saliendo de la sorpresa movió su cabeza hacia los lados buscando al correspondiente de la voz._

 _~No te preocupes por eso, ahora es hora de pelear amo~_

 _Naruto sin quedar de otra asintio pero su pregunta era otra... ¿Que tenía que hacer ahora?._

 _El anbu solamente soltó un chasquido, haciendo esparcir su reflejo por los demás espejos y preparándose para lanzar sus agujas -Un cambio de ropa no cambia nada- todos los reflejos del anbu lanzaron sus agujas hacia el uzumaki._

 _Naruto con solo sus ojos vio el ataque del anbu y se sintió inútil al no saber que hacer._

 _~Solo alza tu mano, yo me ocupo de lo demás~_

 _El_ _oji_ _-azul solo siguió la indicación y estiro su brazo abriendo toda la palma de la mano, sintiendo un extraño pulso en su mano hizo que todas las agujas cayeran de repente al suelo sin haber llegado a el, naruto amplio sus ojos en shock por lo que acababa de hacer. El anbu detrás de su máscara tenía la boca abierta, era imposible que detuviera un ataque en varias direcciones en un solo movimiento y más si era agujas._

 _-Sorprendente- dice el uzumaki sin creer lo que había hecho._

 _El anbu sin dejar de atacar hizo varios signos de manos para terminar en uno y todos los reflejos dijeron al mismo tiempo -_ _ **Hyoton**_ _ **:**_ ** _Hyoryudan_** _ **no Jutsu**_ _\- muchos dragón de hielo salieron de cada espejo y el uzumaki entró en pánico._

 _~Estira ambos brazos~_

 _Indico la voz y el uzumaki hizo rápidamente la indicación, naruto sintiendo una gran energía rodeando su cuerpo para luego esta energía se soltara de golpe y los dragones se detuvieran a centímetros de el._

 ** _¡Crack!... ¡Crack!... ¡Crack!..._**

 _El anbu no pudo quedar en peor shock que ver como sus dragones de hielo eran detenidos para luego estos empezarán a tener grietas y luego destrozarse y volverse puros pedazos de hielo cayendo al suelo._

 _Naruto sintiendo un poco de confianza sonrió -Al parecer tu kekkei genkai ahora es inútil- dijo con confianza total sin tomar en cuenta que detrás de él uno de los reflejos del anbu salió del espejo para atacarlo por la espalda._

 _-Eres mio- dice el anbu creando agujas de hielo listo para encajarlas en la espalda del rubio._

 _~Detrás de ti~_

 _E_ l _uzumaki dio una media vuelta para luego sostener al anbu a tiempo por la ropa -Te tengo- dice sonriendo y su puño derecho lo apretó lo más que podía y ahora sintió el pulso en su puño._

 _-Como me atrapó, si estaba completamente distraído- pensó el anbu tratando de zafarse del agarre, tomando la decisión de romper la tela de su ropa para liberarse fue demasiado tarde._

 _-_ _ **¡**_ ** _Jūryuoko_** _ **no Ken!(Puño de Gravedad)**_ _\- con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la máscara del anbu que aparte de romper esta también atino en el rostro para luego solo salir volando como bala y romper uno de los espejos haciendo una salida en el domo._

 _(_ _ **Fin Ost)**_

 _El anbu de_ _kiri_ _solo rodo por el suelo para quedar acostado de lado mientras sostenía su cara sufriendo por el dolor del golpe y se retorcía un poco._

 _Naruto jadeaba cansado sintiendo como esa fuerza repentina lo empezó a abandonar cayó en una rodilla mientras sudaba un poco._

 _~Todavía falta que te vuelvas más fuerte para controlar esta transformación, pero descuida todo es cuestión de tiempo, adiós amo~_

 _Despidiéndose la voz el_ _oji_ _-azul en un parpadeo de luz volver a su ropa normal y escucho un ligero ruido -¿Eh?- notando como los espejos iban tomando varias grietas entendió que estaban apunto de romperse y eso sucedió cuando estos estallaron en varios fragmentos de hielo y el uzumaki soltó un suspiro de alivio -Por fin- dice sintiendo satisfacción al haber acabado con esa prisión de hielo para luego ver a su contrincante tirado todavía sosteniendo su cara pero ya no se retorcía._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

Naruto soltando un suspiro guardo la llave todavía tratando de comprender los sucedido, después de saber que ese enmascarado era haku, zabuza llorando por sus palabras, luego que este diera su vida con tal de acabar con gatō, dándole la espada y morir junto a haku, fue un día muy pesado y estresante para su joven cerebro pero que se le iba hacer, así es la vida de un ninja, y después solamente cerro lentamente sus ojos para quedar dormido.

 **-** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **-**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, si quieren saber cómo ocurrirán las cosas** **esperenlo** **en el próximo capítulo ;** **D**


End file.
